Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tamperproof cabinets. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to wall-mountable cabinets assembled of panels and a lockable door wherein the panels are not removable without evidence of tempering when the door is locked.
State of the Prior Art
Wall-mountable cabinets are typically mounted onto walls through vertical slotted standards. Such cabinets conventionally include a top panel, side panels, a bottom panel, a back cover which is adjacent to the wall, and a flipper door which covers the front of the cabinet. These components are shipped in a knock-down condition and are assembled at the work space. The flipper door is typically hinged at the top on a guide track and is provided with a locking mechanism which can be used to lock the flipper door in the closed position. Whereas the cabinets have a multitude of uses, the typical wall-mounted cabinet may be subject to tampering notwithstanding the locking feature on the flipper door because the bottom panel of the cabinet is secured to the side panel by screws which are accessible from beneath the cabinet. A thief or vandal need only remove the screws attaching the bottom panel to the side panels to gain access to the interior of the cabinet. The typical wall-mounted cabinet is therefor not totally safe for storage of confidential or trade secret items.
Wall mounted safes are well known. Such structures are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Peer 1,634,884 issued July 5, 1927; Mitchell et al 4,391,204 issued July 5, 1983; and Kelonge 937,215 issued Oct. 19, 1909, all have a unitary construction and cannot be assembled at the office location from components shipped in a knock-down condition.